


Time

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Time

Echoes distant  
Of a Past disturbed  
Awakened by the  
Awful Footsteps of a Future  
Swift approaching   
Swift removing  
Any notion of a Present  
Of a Here and of a Now  
As I sit and reminisce  
Upon the days  
That once were Golden  
I lose all Sense of Now-ness:  
There is naught but Past and Future  
And I Shudder  
Filled with Sorrow  
Over Past that through the Lens of Time Distorted  
Seems to Me  
To be the Perfect Age  
And Future truly uncertain  
Shakes Me to my Core  
And makes me Yearn  
For days misremembered  
And years  
Long Passed  
That never have  
And Never Will


End file.
